


Reylo Holiday Oneshots

by Plutoascending91



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blind Date, Cats, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hanukkah, M/M, Meeting the folks, Reylo - Freeform, foodtrucks, minor finn/poe in most of the one shots, probably some tropes, ruined dinner, these tags involve future stories, tree decorating, unintentional meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutoascending91/pseuds/Plutoascending91
Summary: This is a series of holiday themed reylo oneshots. There will be minor background relationships and there will be a bonus one shot strictly dedicated to Finn and Poe. Hence why they are tagged in the pairing section. I need to catch up first but that fic will be coming. So I am not taking down the tag. Mature rating is just in case, Smut may be in later one shots. I changed the name, cuz I failed miserably at posting daily. lol





	1. Blind Date Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 25 Days of Reylo! I am not two days behind, at all. I definitely posted this on December 1st.  
> This is my first Reylo story. Modern AU. I plan for some of these oneshots to connect but most of them will be different AUs.
> 
> This one is a new romance, Ben Solo goes on a blind date that his friend Phasma set him up on. Rey goes on a blind date that Poe sets her up on. 
> 
> Also I have no Beta, so these will have only a slight edit to them, forgive the mistakes. 
> 
> No Trigger Warnings. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rey didn't know how she got herself into these things. She had tried on eight dresses- well the only eight she had. Provided three of them were auto tossed out of the options seeing as they were summer dresses and she would be a frozen water pipe. Finn and Poe, after having stolen a kiss from one anther, asked her to do a twirl in the beige number she had on. The skirt of the dress was pleated, it had double breasted buttons and ruffles flanking the buttons that looked almost like a big bow, long sleeves. With some white knit thick leggings and her ankle boots this would be perfect. When she told the boys, they demanded to see. Poe dog whistled and Finn spoke up, “You'll knock him dead pumpkin!” 

“Do I really have to do this?” she looked at herself in her full length closet mirrors.  
  
“Do you want to cancel?” Finn sat at attention, he then sent a pointed look at his boyfriend, “Poe will happily cancel it for you.”  
  
“Will I?” Poe said and wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend.  
  
“You're a brat!” Finn smacked him on the shoulder. “Pumpkin, I will make him cancel, I know his phone passcode.”  
  
“No you don't.” Poe cut in.  
  
“Yes I do, it's my birthday.”  
  
“Oh yeah...”  
  
Rey shook her head. “No, no, you guys are right, I should try something.” She hugged herself.  
  
“If the date doesn't go well, you know to text me our secret word and I will cry on spot.” Finn said with a cheeky smile. He embraced her. “Now, let me get my supplies and I'll do your makeup!”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Can't go wrong with white shirt, black tie, dark gray suit. He tied his black dress shoes and placed on his light grey trench coat. He trimmed up his mustache and beard and applied his cologne. His phone rang, he answered, “Phas, what's up?”  
  
“Ben, are you leaving?”  
  
“Why yes mother,” Ben said making sure he was a dry as possible in tone.  
  
“I was just making sure you didn't back out of this one, I know the ones Armitage sent you on were terrible, but this is my friend.”  
  
“Phasma, he sent me on a blind date with a Prostitute who thought I was paying her for the time at the date and using dinner as a way to discount her rates.” Ben said and pinched his nose. “I was lucky she was nice enough to understand that this was a mistake and I still felt bad and gave her some money.”  
  
“That was one time-...”  
  
“What about the time he set me up with the janitor at work because he thought I was gay for not having sex with the prostitute?”  
  
“Okay, he was in the dog house for that one, in fact, he's still sleeping on the couch.” she sighed and then chuckled , “but the others weren't that bad.”  
  
“The first one kept reapplying her makeup, went to the bathroom four times, and then left me when her ex boyfriend called- and mind you she answered his phone call during the date. The second one had no thoughts of her own and the third one was married and thought I wanted to be her side guy.”  
  
“Armitage....” Phasma said with a scoff, “Is an oblivious idiot, but I am competent, just trust me.”  
  
“I trust you.” he finally said in his car. He would be slightly early to the date, but he couldn't stand being late anywhere. La Petite's was busy for a Thursday night, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised it was December 1st after all. The building was a marble white with fine wooden french doors. He entered and gave the hostess his name. “Right this way Mister Oragana-Solo.” the interior was built akin to a Gothic Cathedral, holly and tinsel everywhere. The lamps above the tables had mistletoe on them. Even the table clothes were festive, they were red instead of black, and the cloth napkins were green with holly and leaves embroider into them. He asked for a glass of Chardonnay, telling his waiter that he was waiting for his date.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rey was just on time for her date. She smoothed her dress and got off her moped. She tried to stop touching her face, Finn was a professional makeup artist and she looked drop dead gorgeous thanks to him- she didn't want to ruin his work. She glanced up at the sign, written in fancy calligraphy, La Petite. Her date had picked this place, she could never afford something like La Petite. She hoped her date was paying, or else she'd have to pull from her savings. Then Finn and Poe would owe her dinner. The tile was glossy and put in geometric patterns with black, cream and brown hues. She glanced around at the people. Men were in suits and women seemed to be wearing long evening formal gowns. She felt incredibly underdressed. A blush began to creep onto her face, she turned to leave, call Finn but the hostess asked her if she had a Reservation.  
  
“Yes, I was told to meet my date here.” Rey cleared her throat.  
  
The hostess, who was wearing a little black dress and name tage said 'Rose', looked at the books. “Is it with a Mister Organa-Solo?”  
  
“Uh, I am not sure, I was put on a blind date you see.”  
  
“Besides Mister Organa-Solo, there is a Mister Radar waiting for a date.”  
  
“Radar sounds familiar, actually.”  
  
“Right this way then, Miss.” Rose gestured for her to follow with a menu tucked under her arm. Rey wanted to gag at all the Christmas décor. It seemed so forced and the Christmas music going on was some odd jazz lounge version of classic carols. She passed by a handsome man, she paused to get a good look. He had black soft wavy hair, dark honey colored eyes, plush lips and broad shoulders. He seemed to be glancing at a watch that might have been as expensive as a car payment. He had an empty chair on the other side of him. She shook herself and followed Rose to a blond with large gold rim glasses. He wore a brown suit that seemed more from a Thrift Store than a department store. Maybe he was eccentric?  
  
“Rey?” he asked.  
  
“Hello, it was Matt wasn't it?” she had been so nervous earlier she became embarrassed she forgot his name. Poe had definitely told her.  
  
“Yeah, I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering for us already.”  
  
Rey blinked, she wasn't sure how to respond. “Oh, okay.”  
  
“I got a groupon for this place, but it was only select dishes,” he said and then smiled, “I hope you like Caesar Salad.”  
  
“I do actually.” she said her feet turning towards her escape root. “Is that all the meal comes with?”  
  
“No, no, there's the free bread sticks they give here.”  
  
She blinked once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ben looked up in time to see a beautiful brunette walk up. He tried to school his expression to be sure not to seem to eager, but Phasma had done well. She had a dusting of freckles on her face, Hazel eyes that leaned very much on the green side. She was shorter, wearing a beige colored dress and white knit leggings. He was about to get up to pull her chair out when he noticed her blush and follow the waitress. He cleared her throat. “Guess that wasn't my date.” he ran a hand through his black hair, “Wish she was.”  
  
He glanced at his watch again. It's been almost ten minutes passed their meet up time. Another ten minutes passed by, soon it had been almost thirty minutes. He finished his wine and left with the cash on the table for the wine and tip. He didn't even care for the receipt, he'd been there enough they knew him by first name. His stomach grumbled, so he drove himself to his favorite food truck. According to their Facebook the Flying Bison was at the intersection of 6th street and Broadway. He pulled into the dirt parking lot, once parked, he got out and buttoned his coat to fight off the cold.  
  
“Ben Solo, How's my favorite Nephew?”  
  
“Hey Uncle Chewie,” he hailed him with one hand in the air and the other reaching for his wallet. “Fried rice and chicken please.”  
  
“On the house tonight, kid,” came Chewie's deep rumbling voice from the back of the food truck. “Mostly cuz your face looks longer than normal, what's eating you kid?” He had the meal already in hand. His dark skin meeting Ben's pale hand to exchange food.  
  
“I was stood up on a blind date, she was number six in a month span, all horrible.” he mused, leaning on the side of the truck and eating his food. “I even tried to go all out this time, made reservations at La Petite, you know, Mom and Dad's haunt.”  
  
Chewie was washing his hands in the sink and drying them, he shook his head and laughed, “Sorry, Ben, they just weren't right I guess. Usually the right one doesn't come along planned, it's usually an accident. You Aunt Maz and I met when she was pulled over on the side of the rode trying to put her spare tire on her car. The tire was almost as big as her I swear.”  
  
Ben's eyes automatically went to the picture of the couple, she wore colorful attire, bright colors that complimented her dark complexion. Chewie's hand around her in his suit before he realized his true passion was cooking. “I miss Aunt Maz.”  
  
“Me too.” Chewie agreed, looking at the picture with Ben. “Not a day goes by I don't think of that beautiful woman.”  
  
They paused and turned when they heard the soft humming of a moped. Chewie perked up, “That's my favorite customer!” he went to the back, putting fried rice and beef into a container like Ben's.  
  
Ben noticed the girl struggling to get her helmet off. She growled and when she finally got it off, she roughly placed it on the handles. He heard her sniffing and when she approached he instantly recognized her from La Petite. He turned to his Uncle as she pulled out her wallet from her purse, “Hey, this is on me Uncle.”  
  
The girl snapped her head in his direction. Tears were welled in her eyes, her freckled face was flushed and blotchy from crying. She was wearing a very large and heavy dark brown peacoat. “T-thank you...”  
  
Chewie handed her the plate and took the twenty dollar bill from Ben's hand. When he handed back the change he looked to Rey, “Rey, my favorite customer, I would like you to meet my Nephew, Ben Organa-Solo.”  
  
Ben smiled and offered his hand. She took it, “Pleasure to meet you Ben.”  
  
As Ben went to speak, Chewie cut him off, “What's with the tears?”  
  
Rey wiped her eyes with her free hand, she cleared her throat, “I just had the most horrible blind date.” she sniffed, tears threatening again. Ben perked up, he wanted to touch her hand, or do something to stop her from crying. “He took me to La Petite's on a groupon, which is fine but he ordered me a salad- if it wasn't bad enough that he ordered for me without asking me what I even wanted, he said we were to share it.” she huffed a little and ate some of her fried rice. “Then he wouldn't let me order anything but water, when I finally got him to order me a soda, he tried splitting that as well- then, then, he asked how big my purse was so he knew how many bread sticks he could keep in there.”  
  
Ben gaped a little, what kind of a cheap asshole, takes someone to dinner at a high class restaurant, admits he's only there for Groupon, and then splits the cheapest thing on the menu with a stranger.  
  
She chuckled darkly, “ And then, when the bill came, he asked me to do the tip and to pay for the soda since his Groupon was only three dollars off a meal.” She shoved rice and beef into her mouth. Chewie was shaking his head. “Not that I didn't mind paying, but what the actual fuck, and what's worst is when he walked me out to my moped, he asked if I was ready to go to his place and fuck.”  
  
Ben and Chewie's brows shot up, “Did he actually say 'fuck'?” Chewie asked.  
  
Rey nodded, chewing on her rice.  
  
“Wow, I thought I had a bad night, my blind date only stood me up, I'm sorry Rey.” Ben said looking into her beautiful eyes. “What an asshole, treating someone like that.”  
  
“You, were you at La Petite too?” she said, some recognition on her features. Ben nodded.  
  
Chewie spoke up, “Then, I would suggest my favorite Nephew and my favorite customer, go over to the seating area and try to finish the evening on a good note.”  
  
Rey bit her lip and glance up coyly at Ben, who grabbed his bowl in one hand and offered free arm to her, “Join me Miss?”  
  
“I'd love to.” she took his arm and balanced her food in the other hand. They sat under the lighted table and benches area. There were large heat lamps around. They sat there for at least an hour, laughing, eating, getting Chewie's famous crab puffs, other people came and went. A mother with two kids, an elderly couple, some teenagers, but Ben and Rey never took their eyes off each other.  
  
He was laughed, Ben hated his laugh, it always seemed to sound dorky, but Rey said she adored it so he let her. “Ready for Christmas?” he asked her, mostly to get them off the topic of his laughter.  
  
Rey shrugged her shoulders, “I'm not a big Christmas person, actually.”  
  
“Really?” he leaned forward, “I love Christmas, the songs, the decorations, I guess I'm kinda into the old fashioned, Rustic looking stuff and listening to Nat King Cole's Christmas music on repeat.”  
  
She had grown silent. She averted her eyes to the ground. He went to apologize but she put her hand up to stop him, “No, it's just, my parents died when I was young. I was in foster care until about eight when my adoptive father came for me. Unkar wasn't a kind man, he only adopted me for the money and any sort of tax cuts, I was used as a tool to get women to date him. Christmas was only celebrated when he had a girlfriend and it always felt so fake.” she scoffed, “I am okay with Christmas now, but I used to loath it.”  
  
Ben spoke up, “So, you're the Grinch?” There was a twinkle in her eye as she smiled at him. She laughed into her hand, sounding like an angel. Ben put his head in his hand and elbow on the table, “Can I call you sometime? Ask you on a real date?”  
  
She blushed and nodded, “But only if we don't go to La Petite and if we're splitting the bill please tell me in advance.”  
  
“My lady, I will be up front always, let the first date be on me, you can have the second date.” he winked and took her hand, watching for any sign she was uncomfortable, “I don't mind riding backside on your valiant steed,” he gestured his head towards her mint colored moped.  
  
She took his hand and flipped it over, she clicked a pen open from her purse and wrote her number and name on his palm. She saw the time on his watch, she gasped, “Oh no, it's going to be midnight soon!” she grabbed her purse and sped walked to her moped, “Good bye Ben, Call me, text me!”  
  
He got up and easily caught up to her, “Is your moped going to turn into a pumpkin, Cinderella?”  
  
She giggled and got on her moped, she told him, “No, I promised my roommates I would be home by ten, they must be worried sick.” she glanced at her phone. He saw several text messages and six missed calls.  
  
“Well, tell me when you get home, Cinderella, so I know you're safe.”  
  
“I will, good bye!”  
  
He watched her take off. He glanced back at Chewie how was readying his truck for closing. He waved to Ben, gave him and thumbs up. Ben chuckled to himself and got in his car. Added Rey into his contacts as Cinderella and went home.


	2. Decorating for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has finally moved in with her boyfriend Ben Organa-Solo. They fell easily into a pretty good groove. This will be there first Christmas together and Rey couldn't be more excited to decorate their house. Also cuteness with the blind cat Darth Squeaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This should have been posted on December 2nd but I fell behind. Here is day two of 25 days of Reylo Countdown to the Holidays! 
> 
> No Trigger Warnings. 
> 
> This is Modern AU, Ben Solo and Rey. Established Relationship and Christmas fluff. The theme is opposites attract and domestic love in Christmas Decoration.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and comments! I love them! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rey woke up to the helpless squeaking of Ben's cat Darth Squeaks. Squeaks was a large fluffy black cat, who for being blind, knew exactly where Ben's nose was to pat him with his paws. The black haired giant of a man, mumbled to himself, batting the cat away. Rey giggled and shook his shoulders, “Someone is hungry, you feed the furbaby and I will get us breakfast.” she kissed his temple. He sighed but obeyed. He pulled their dark purple comforter and lavender cotton sheets off and swung his legs over the bed and into his black slippers. Squeaks chirped happily as he jumped down and trotted to his food bowl on the carpet by their closet. Rey gawked at him, he was only his his black boxers, his toned body on display for her. He grabbed the cat's food bowl and went to the kitchen.  
  
Rey got out of bed, her pajama pants were snowmen and shirt had a penguin with a santa hat on. She dressed into black leggings that had snowmen and snowflakes on them and a thin grey sweater. She put her hair up in a sloppy bun and placed on her Christmas lights necklace. She slipped into her penguin in ugly sweater slippers and met Ben in the hallway. His eyes were still half down, he smiled at her and then made kissy noises so Squeaks would follow him back down the hall. Rey made them beacon and eggs with toast.  
  
“I made the bed, we should change the sheets tomorrow.” Ben's voice was husky with sleep, he had his semi-rimless black glasses on, a plain navy tee and his paint stained work jeans. He saw his black mug with black coffee sitting next to a plate of scrambled eggs. He smiled and kissed her, taking a seat next to her at the island countertop in their Kitchen. “Thanks for breakfast.”  
  
With over easy egg on her toast in her mouth she nodded and with her mouth half full said, “Welcome hun, tank yov for makin da bed.”  
  
He bit back a laugh and opted for their topic of the day, “Well, Squeaks is fed, we're about to be fed, it's Saturday morning on December 2nd, why don't we decorate for Christmas?”  
  
She licked her fingers but paused at the last part of his sentence. Her eyes went wide and brightened, she gasped, “Yes! Yes, November just slipped by so fast I didn't even think! I'll go get my stuff from the shed.” they finished their meal in comfortable silence. Ben taking their plates and places them and the frying pan into the dishwasher. Their cat jumped nimbly onto the island and laid onto his back to receive belly rubs from Rey and Ben.  
  
They went to their shed in the backyard. It was mostly Ben things, childhood toys, photo albums, note books of old writings, his high school and college year books and other memorabilia, then there was the Halloween decorations and Chritmas. Ben had one large plastic container and Rey had a shoe box. It started hitting her as Ben closed and locked the shed and went back inside with her that she didn't have a lot. He placed his large box down, opened it and got out white icicle lights, a 4ft plastic Christmas Tree, a shoe box that had very childish handwriting that said, 'Ben Organa-Solo's Ordaments'. She stifled her laughter at the misspelling and the image of a small Ben with ears he didn't quite grow into yet scribbling this onto his box. There was a few more things, wrapping paper and bows as well as bag for gifts, a small musical merry-go-round and his Christmas Stocking that was hand knitted by his mother.  
  
He turned to her, gesturing for her to open up her box. It was mostly ornaments, pictures of her and Poe when they were teenagers, another of her Finn and Poe in University. She had a cloth calendar in the shape of a Christmas tree with red pockets and toys drawn on the pockets- there was even a little stuffed Santa that kept the date while peeking out to see if you're bad or good. Ben sat there at her attention, asking her about her things and letting her put them where she'd like.  
  
The tree went first, on the coffee table in the living room, he put sliver tinsel around it to make it fuller. They carefully arranged their ornaments, heed taken to not over crowd. He let Rey twist the Merry-go-round music and put it on the island of the kitchen as a center piece. It played jingle bells a little faster than she thought it would. Outside with ladders and laughs they hung the icicle lights. In the windows they used command hooks to get blue lights in the large living room window that faced the street.  
  
Ben, content with the minimal décor, poured water into her red kettle and placed it on the stove top. He busied himself with getting the coco mixes and marshmallows. Rey tried to keep smiling, there was nothing that separated the L-Shape of the dinning room, kitchen and living room, she stood at the glass dinning room table and stared around. It didn't look right. When she lived with her adoptive brother, Poe, the Dameron's house was full to the brim with decorations. The tree was huge and real, there was a tree skirt, signs that said things like 'This House Believes' on every surface of wall space, over mitts and wash cloths all Christmas themed.  
  
He noticed. The kettle screamed, he turned the heat off, poured their coco and placed Marshmallows in hers and two in his. He squirted caramel twice in his and she absentmindedly asked him to put whip cream as well as caramel sauce on top. She took it from him and peeled her eyes away to narrow in on the only Christmas item in the kitchen. Ben cleared his throat to get her attention. “What's the matter, Sweetheart?”  
  
“This doesn't seem very Christmasy- it's our place but with a tree, some lights and three trinkets.” she mumbled.  
  
He pried, “What makes you say that?”  
  
“The Damerons had so much, Poe and I felt like it changed to some sort of winter wonderland over night.”  
  
Ben paused, he thought of his words carefully, “As you know, I'm a minimalist, and as you know I usually only go all out for Halloween-” he glanced her way to see her attentively listening, “Christmas can leave a bad taste in my mouth, it wasn't always happy for me- Mom tried her best, over doing it in some ways. Mostly to make the both of us feel better when Han ditched us. In fact the Christmas when I was fifteen, I spent it holding my mother as she sobbed. My mother wanted marriage counseling, my father told her he'd sign the divorce papers, he wasn't good enough for her.” the bad taste was in his mouth then, “He was right, he's not good enough for my mother, but I wish he would have listened to her- because as much as it pains me to say it they work in their own sort of strange way and he made her happy at some point.”  
  
“I'm sorry Ben.”  
  
He scratched the back of his head and rubbed his neck, “Sorry, that was much to heavy for this morning and I lost track of my point, my point is- we're not my parents and do you want to go Christmas shopping?”  
  
Her eyes light up brighter than the light they hung. “Yes!”  
  
“Let's go to Target then.” he grabbed their mugs and deposited them into the dishwasher.  
  
“Won't that get expensive.”  
  
He glanced at her, “I am the author of four New York Time best selling novels and working on a just finished one of a three part series that Armitage says is going to be another, and my mother is a Senator, I think I can handle a trip to Target.” he bragged. “Besides, with all the work you're putting me to, you could buy us dinner.”  
  
“Hawiian BBQ?”  
  
“You know me so well.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chicken, pulled pork, and beef with white rice and veggies. The smell was savory, making both their mouths water. They split the food, Rey guzzling her orange soda and Ben with his Dr Pepper. There was a small army of target bags at their feet and the afternoon seemed to have gone away, the sun would set soon. Once bellies were full, Rey sprung into action. She was replaced the over mitts with red ones that had cute snowmen, a kitchen towel to match. In the bathroom, which normal held a grey and purple theme was slowly transformed into a pink, rose gold, Christmas corner, a gold glittering Reindeer on the counter with the sink, rose gold Christmas Trees and cream colored towels. The dinning room received a tiny black tree decorated with old school game console controllers. Signs with cute sayings and sweet pictures were put up with command hooks. Another tiny green Christmas Tree was put in the living room with the HO HO HO red pillows on their chocolate brown couch. Fleece throws over the two lazy boys, one being beige in color with black cats in scarves playing with colorful yarn balls the other one black with little dogs in hat playing with balls. Gold, red, and sliver tinsel everywhere. And last a velvet rich red tree skirt. Squeaks sniffed the tree skirt and then jumped onto the coffee table and snuggled under the tree for a nap. Ben took a picture on his phone, “Squeaks seal of approval.”  
  
She smiled down at the feline, she turned to Ben, “This could just be my Christmas gift this year, you spent a lot on me.”  
  
“I spent a lot on us, seeing your excitement is enough.” he blew her off.  
  
She grabbed his hand, “No, really, thank you. Don't get me anything else for Christmas.”  
  
He glanced at her and kissed the back of her hand, “I am driving for us now, not me, besides, you really made this place feel like a Hallmark movie.”  
  
“You hate Hallmark movies.”  
  
“I'd watch this one.” he said with a wink.  
  
She smirked and then glanced at the tree. She played with one of his Ornaments, she giggled and thought to herself 'ordaments'. She then realized she didn't really appreciate the decorating of the tree. A knot twisted and sunk in her stomach. She had been so consumed with how much decorating was that she forgot just to slow down and enjoy it with him. She started taking them down. He seemed disgruntled when he asked, “What are you doing, Rey?”  
  
“I want a redo, can I have that?” she snapped- she winced then, she hadn't meant to snap. “Sorry, I got embarrassed. I spent so much time thinking about Christmas with The Damerons that I forgot this is our Christmas.”  
  
“Hmm...” he eyed her before he nodded with a smile.  
  
She laid them out into a pile of his and hers. He picked one up, it was of a crown. “What's with the crown?” Rey asked.  
  
“My maternal grandfather called her his princess, so when I was born she told me I was a prince.”  
  
she snorted, “Started your ego young I see.”  
  
He chuckled, “Your turn.”  
  
She picked up a Saguaro that had a Santa hat on it, “This is from when I was 13, they adopted me around Christmas time and did this to remember where I came from. Arizona was a rough place but I came to live here in Washington it really was greener on the other side, but I was to remember where I came from.” she put it just above his crown on the tree. “You next, but only the ones that mean something.”  
  
He picked up a one of a Sword and Shield, “Han gave this to me before the real problems began between him and my Mother, he told me that chivalry didn't die with me.”  
  
She grabbed an airplane, “Poe gave this to me after he came back from his first deployment.”  
  
He picked up the last unique ornament on his end, the others simply being glass orbs of red, gold and clear with glittering white. It was of a Quill, “Mom gave this to me when I published my first book.”  
  
She grabbed her last unique ornament that wasn't red and green plastic orbs, it was a gold glittering key, “Dad gave this to me when I graduating University, he said this was the key to the world of possibilities I opened myself up for. “ She placed it next to his quill. They hugged before finishing the redecorating.  
  
It was going on seven at night, Squeaks stretched on the tree skirt and began to beg. Jumping gracefully from the coffee table and onto the couch with them. Bumping their hands with his cold little wet nose and demanding their pets. “Someone is hungry.” Ben said, picking up the fluff ball and cooing to him. Rey left to feed him, mixing in his beef wet food with his dry food. Squeak wiggled desperately out of Ben's arms when he heard his meal being prepared. He trotted down the hall after Rey, leaving Ben alone with his thoughts.  
  
He spotted Rey coming back down the hall. She stretched her arms up and asked him if he wanted some coco. He agreed and watched her. He thought to himself, this was going to be the Best Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, but I hope it was still enjoyable! Hopefully I can post Three and Four Today or Tomorrow~


	3. First Christmas Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey Dameron watched her mother cook for the large Dameron family since they adopted her at age 13. Poe was coming home from deployment for the Holidays, she planned to make a large dinner at Ben and Her's house. She will be meeting Ben's parents for the first time, her parents are stuck in Canada so Poe would be there with her as well as his boyfriend and her best friend Finn. With Darth Squeaks helping her along the way, nothing would ruin their first Christmas together....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually suppose to be day 4, but I am panicking because I am so behind and I wanted to write this more anyways, so it's day 3's now. This is set Christmas Eve after day 2's prompt, this is the same universe and day 1's one shot has no connection to either. This was not betaed and it's probably full of errors but I am trying to push these babies out. 
> 
> Trigger warnings to be safe is Anxiety Attack and maybe some angst and feeling inadequate. 
> 
> Happy Reading.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben woke to the familiar fluffy paw of Darth Squeaks. A pitiful squeak came from said cat. He groaned and peeked one eye open at the rather large blind cat. He had no eyes, they were surgically removed as a kitten. He explained it to Rey, he was lonely, he needed something in his life. He'd always been a cat person, so he found a non-profit No Kill Cat Shelter. He thought of adopting a few of the adult cats in their general population room, but he couldn't resist going into the kitten room. I mean, who doesn't love kittens?  
  
There was a tiny black ball of fluff, arched down into pounce mode, growling like an extra small lion at a cat toy. The rest was history, it was then he asked to adopt him and found out he would have to wait, the kitten had been born blind and his body was rejecting his eyes. So he put down a deposit and begged them to put him first on the list to adopt him. Like destiny had willed it, the tiny kitten had not been claimed by anyone but Ben. It had been the two of them for a few years, now it was the three of them. He petted the black house lion, Squeaks nuzzled into Ben's armpit as if forgetting the fact he had been just begging for food.  
  
The alarm of their third party member went off. Ben and Squeaks both seemed to perk up, she never got up this early on a non teaching day. He had been planning on getting some work done on his latest novel before she woke. She yawned and stretched and turned to them, “My two favorite men, we need to get up, it's Christmas Eve! Poe will be here and so will your mother and father-”  
  
“Han decided to pick up mother,” He tried his best to hide the bitterness in his voice. Ben had only been in the very minimal contact with his father for five years. Some things were still a little sore between the two.  
  
She sent him a pointed look, “Ben.”  
  
“I can't help it Rey, he hurt me and mother a lot- sure he was never physically violent and he wasn't cruel- but the arguing, the disappearing and the neglect and he hasn't really bothered apologizing, he acts like none of it ever happened.” he defended, laying on his back still, he looked up at her, Rey was sitting up. Her back was exposed due to the fact she wore nothing after their love making last night. He used his arm to cuddle Squeaks closer for comfort, Squeaks was sucking on his his furry back paw, a habit he's had since kittenhood.  
  
“Let's try to be civil though.” she held up a hand when he went to protest, “I am not excusing how he treated your Mother and you- but this is our first Christmas together and Poe is back. I want him to come home to warm and loving home, he's been through enough tension and negativity.”  
  
He nodded to her, “I am sorry Rey.”  
  
“That reminds me, Finn has to work today, can you please pick up my brother from the airport, besides-” she reached over and snatched the large cat. She placed a tiny red apron around his neck, to which Squeaks started to bat and nibble at. “Me and my Sou Chef here are going to be cooking all day. Finn will be by with the Green Bean casserole probably just after you guys get back!”  
  
He nodded and took his poor furbaby from her grasp. He left to feed Squeaks, only putting on his discarded boxers from last night. The black cat trotted behind him, squeaking in joy as his namesake dictates. The house lion was fed and happily assumed his place on the kitchen island, his black paws a stark contrast on the white counter top. He listened, his ears twitching as Ben cooked eggs, his little nose sniffing as Ben put the beacon in the other frying pan. Rey was happily drinking her coffee, it was about fifty percent creamer and fifty percent medium roast coffee. Her feet swung under the bar stools that were at the island. She petted Squeaks between her texting to Finn, her parents, and Poe. She sent a few messages to Rose and then some to Hux and Phasma. Rey had wanted to invite the couple over, but they were new parents and with twins only the age of two months old, the red head and drop dead gorgeous blond were exhausted. She watched her boyfriend, he only put on jeans now, his apron that said, “What's cooking good looking?” to stop from getting burnt by the grease.  
  
She wanted to giggle when their cat was startled by the pop of the toast. “It's okay Darth Squeaks, it's only papa.” Ben had cooed, giving the cat a quick peck on the nose. Much to Squeak's disdain, for the cat must have wished it was beacon. Breakfast was served, Squeaks merely did a 180 but kept his sitting position, his face in their direction almost as if he could see them. He looked too cute and both Rey and Ben gave him a piece of cheese and beacon. “Are you sure you don't want my mother to come help you? Mom has always been a great cook, she'd be thrilled to help you- or me, I would be more than willing to help you.” his phone went off in his pocket, “Speak of the devil.”  
  
He answered his phone, getting up to speak away from the table. Rey didn't eavesdrop but instead snuck more cheese to Squeaks who greedily ate it up.  
  
“Guess not, Han isn't able to get mom, I have to go get her, she's already there.” Ben had a twitch in his eyes, his hand went into a fist but he breathed, counted to ten and released his fist. He shoved his phone into his back pocket. He took the apron off and headed off to their room. Rey wanted to say something, but knew he needed to cool down first. He had a temper. He came back out in a nice deep purple v neck sweater and light grey jacket. “I'll be back honey, don't you and Squeaks have too much fun without me.”  
  
“We will try not to.” she said, “When will you be back?”  
  
“Not sure, it's 7:30 now, probably 9? If not later, mom wants to visit with Chewie and Maz for a few and then we'd head back here I guess. When is Poe coming in?”  
  
“His plane is to land at 11:30.”  
  
“Okay, mom and I will just stay out then, Uncle Chewie's and Aunt Maz's isn't far from the airport anyways.”  
  
They hugged and kissed one last time. Rey grabbed her laptop from the office and sat down at the island, she pulled up at least ten Youtube videos on making pies, Turkey, stuffing and mashed potatoes from scratch. She placed on her apron, a Christmas one of course, with pockets and snowflakes. She set a pot of water to boil, it taking it's time due to the stove being gas. She peeled and cute the potatoes, giggling as Squeaks batted the wayward potato peels that missed the trash can. While she waited for them to boil she began to work on the pie crusts, using her brand new roller to roll out the crust. She did this several times, realized she didn't make enough and decided to not throw the crust and the rolling pin out the window but to more on to the handmade stuffing. Bread crumbs, onions, celery, and butter with water. She gave it some salt and pepper and left it covered in the fridge.  
  
She was dancing and singing loudly to Mariah Carey and Kelly Clarkson Christmas music as well as a blend of classics. Squeaks mostly grew bored and took his daily naps under the Christmas tree surrounded by his presents that he somehow knew were his. In fact, he was sleeping in the crushed wrapping paper of his new cat bed. She snapped a picture of him and sent it to Ben with the words, “We should just let him open it tonight.”  
  
He responded after a few minutes with “LOL. Well, it is tradition for us to exchange on gift on Christmas eve.”  
  
She heard the hissing of water overflowing. “Shit!” she hissed and practically threw her phone down. She turned off the heat to the potatoes, tried to strain water and mash them with the masher she found in the kitchen drawers. She then realized they were too thin, she had left too much water in them. In fact, the potatoes didn't stay together long. She screamed, throwing the failure away and rinsing the pot. She would worry about it later.  
  
She calmed herself down and went back to the pies. She made the crust better this time. She smiled and held it up victoriously before she fit it to the glass pie pan. She stuck her tongue out and concentrated on the pinch at the top of the crust. Flour in her hair, which was in a bun that strand of chestnut hair had come loose. At least forty-five percent of the pinches looked as they should have. She watched the video several times while mixing the ingredients in for the pumpkin pie. She sneezed and put a bit too much nutmeg in. She shrugged, she liked nutmeg anyways. She started a mental checklist for herself to make sure all was mixed in.  
  
Pumpkin from a can?  
  
Check.  
  
Evaporated Milk?  
  
Double check.  
  
Cinnamon?  
  
Yes.  
  
Nutmeg?  
  
Indeed!  
  
Ginger?  
  
Yes!  
  
Salt?  
  
It's weird but it's in there.  
  
Eggs?  
  
….............She did put the eggs in right? She glanced around at the sprawled out ingredients. There were no eggs around, she must have used them. Who'd forget the eggs? She hummed along to All I want for For Christmas is Food. She loved that parody. It was almost Eleven in the morning, potatoes weren't that hard to make and the stuffing was ready, she'd put the Turkey out to thaw soon. She preheated the oven and waited for the ding, once ready she placed the pies in.  
  
She had a minute, so she decided to have a little fun. She went to their bedroom and sent him a message on her phone. Are you away from prying eyes?  
  
He took a while to respond, Yes, I can be, but what for?  
  
You'll see ;)  
  
She put on a red babydoll lingerie top with white feathers on the top of the bra part, and red panties. She took some of her hair down and angled her camera up, pushing her pert breasts up.  
  
NSFW she texted and then gave him two painstaking minutes to hopefully read the message before sending the picture.  
  
She began to worry at her lip, she had gotten dressed and it had been ten minutes since she sent it. Squeaks seemed to sense her anxiety and hoped onto the bed to snuggle with her.  
  
Santa might not bring presents to a naughty girl.  
  
She giggled. Went to respond only to have him send another message.  
  
I'm going to spank you when we're alone, naughty, teasing me while I'm out, getting our family no less.  
  
She wanted to squeal, she texted back:  
  
Tehe, can't wait.  
  
She zoned herself back in enough to give Squeaks a kiss on the head before returning to the Kitchen. The pies would be done sooner than later but she wanted to clean quickly before they all arrived. She dusted, swept and mopped and when the timer for the pie went off she checked them.  
  
Her heart sunk deep into her stomach. The pies weren't rising. She shook her head and blew it off, maybe she didn't set it for long enough. She realized it was going on One in the afternoon. She went to call Ben but he had already texted her:  
  
Poe's plane was late, I just have him now, we're on our way. Sent at 12:03pm  
  
Rey, we're going to get Finn, his car isn't starting, We're probably not going to get there until closer to 2:30-3, everything okay? Sent at 12:56pm  
  
She answered:  
  
Everything is fine, thank you so much honey! You're a hero.  
  
He answered back with a winky face. She placed the frozen turkey into the sink with cool water, an hour or so would be plenty to thaw, it wasn't a huge turkey. She brought the stuffing out and tried to prepare it. It however didn't like staying together. She put water in. Too late had she realized that was too much water, so she started to fill it with crumbs and more onions and celery. She then started the panic. She couldn't get the consistency and this was supposed to go into the turkey and the oven soon.  
  
She began to breath heavy, she still needed to do the mashed potatoes and the pie timer is going off but her hands were covered in stuffing that would have rather stayed on her hand than with each other. She washed her hands and went to the pies. To her horror they hadn't risen still. She took them out and put them on the counter. What did she do wrong? First the potatoes and now the pies? The stuffing won't stuff. Her stomach knotted, her heart sank to the floor as she turned to see on the turkey, '3 to 6 hours to thaw'  
  
Ben was calling her on the phone. She heaved and answered with the best smile and chipper voice she could manage, “Hello!”  
  
“Hey, I jumped Finn's car, he and Poe are going to go grab something from the store before they close, I have mom and Han is coming.”  
  
She heard his mother in the background saying, “Don't call your father by his first name Ben.”  
  
Dread weighed on her shoulders, she almost doubled over onto the island, narrowly missing her arm on the hot pie pan. She croaked out, “You're coming early?”  
  
“Yes, I can't wait to get home, I bet the turkey smells delicious and the gravy and pies, I'm excited.”  
  
Her knees threatened to fall out from under her.  
  
“Mom says she'll do the mashed potatoes since you've been working so hard on everything else, but I am going to drive now, We'll be there in twenty minutes Sweetheart.”  
  
It was almost three in the afternoon. The turkey was half thawed and the stuffing laid there in it's bowl. Rey didn't know how long she held the phone up to her ear with one hand and balanced herself with another. Ben had hung up long ago and her head spun. She needed to breath but every time she moved she saw the failed stuffing and pumpkin pies and wished to weep. She was always successful. She skipped two grades in middle school, she graduated High School her Junior year and took college courses online at the same time. She graduated college and was an Instructor at the local community college. Her GPA was always 3.8 to 4.1. She had been good at sports, decent at almost anything that went her way, she was even one hell of a mechanic.  
  
But she failed at Christmas Eve dinner. What was his parents going to think? What was Poe going to think? How awful for him to come home and not even get a home cooked meal. What would Ben think when he saw the mess she made of his well organized pristine kitchen? Squeaks had maneuvered his way around everything. He angled his face towards her and squeaked almost like he asked if she was okay. Her lips had begun to involuntarily tug upwards when she heard the keys turn. Squeaks jumped down to greet Ben, Ben petted the cat and turned on his right to smile at Rey.  
  
That was until she burst into tears.  
  
Ben was startled to say the least. He looked past everything, he ushered his mother in and closed the door. Squeaks realized there was a stranger in the house and bolted to their bedroom in the back. “Sweetheart!” Ben knelt to her, “What happened?”  
  
She buried her head into his chest and sobbed. Leia looked on from the other side of the island. Rey finally calmed down enough to explain, “I don't think I put eggs in the pumpkin pie, they're ruined, all four of them! I only had enough to make four, I ruined the mashed potatoes and the stuffing won't stuff.” she sobbed, “I didn't look at the instructions on the turkey, it's still frozen!” She seemed to calm herself a little more until Poe's smiling face came in. He was dashing in his Air Force Uniform. Finn closed the door behind him, with a grocery bag in his hand. Poe held out his arms expecting to see his sister run into them. Instead he saw her crumpled into Ben's arms. She locked eyes with him and went into hysterics.  
  
Ben nodded to the food. Poe went to the unrisen pie with burnt crust and dipped a finger into it. “Pumpkin pudding! Rey, that's my favorite!” He exclaimed, “I don't know about y'all but I am going to eat this one all to myself!” He glanced around at all the decorations, “REY! It looks just like the old place, when we were kids!” He laughed and glanced down at her with a winning smile on his features, “You outdid yourself sis!”  
  
Finn stepped in, “And here I am ruining everything by not bring the green bean casserole! I bought a rotisserie chicken though-...” he spotted the turkey in the sink, “since I don't care for turkey anyways.”  
  
Rey with each passing moment slowed her breathing, her heart seeming fuller somehow. Ben smiled down at her, she sudden;y became embarrassed everyone was nicely dressed but her, still in pjs with her hair a mess and covered in various foods. Leia walked up, she held her hand out to Rey, “I am Leia Oragana-Solo, since my son doesn't want to introduce me, I guess I will have to!”  
  
Rey wiped her hands on her apron, which probably didn't make them any cleaner and shook her hand. “I'm Rey Dameron.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes but helped her get up with him, “Sweetheart, why don't you get cleaned up, you've worked hard.” it was just now he saw the mess. She saw part of him stiffen. In her panic and rage she didn't put things back and the counters weren't clean. He sighed but smiled, “Mother and I feel bad we weren't able to help, so why don't we clean up and set the table.”  
  
Rey went off to shower, Ben glanced at the turkey. He picked up and placed it back into the freeze. Leia looked at the stuffing and mused for a second. “She forgot the egg in both I see.” Leia fixed the stuffing and set it to cook. They scooped out the pumpkin pudding and put them into desert cups and into the fridge. Leia's fine china set had been set out onto the table, things were clean and set. Ben made mashed potatoes but Poe took over saying that he should check on his sister. Ben left the pilot and went to Rey. She was in a blue knee length dress and had blue rhinestones around the crew neck collar. He was shocked it wasn't a red or green dress.  
  
Her hair was done in a simple half up half down style and her feet hovered above her black heels as she sat on the bed. Her focus was narrowed in on Squeaks who seemed content curled in on himself next to her hip. He knelt before her and looked up to force her to look at him. “I'm a failure.”  
  
He smiled, “No, you're not, you simply took on too much.”  
  
Their eyes met and hers were wide with shock in her eyes. He went on however before her trembling lips could help form a word. “You spent your whole life driven, which is great, and yes you did juggle a lot, more than I ever could- I mean, when I was your age I spent it traveling and didn't graduate University until I was twenty seven.”  
  
she huffed slightly, “Well, you had the money-...”  
  
He placed his hands on her hip, “Stars, you silly woman, I am not having a bigger cock contest here, my point was we went in different ways, but in your determination and hard work you forgot something.” she raised an eyebrow, “You had a mother who packed your lunch- even through college- and made sure you ate, you had a dad that made you stop studying so you could go to the movies with your family, you had a brother that shot you in the back of the head with a nerf gun and got you out into the sun.”  
  
Emotions flooded through her. She stayed silent, folding her hands in her lap. “You're childhood sucked dick, if you don't mind me saying and I am not here to invalidate that fact. What I am trying to say is, you can accomplish anything- a lot you already have, but maybe you should remember there are people around here who want to help.”  
  
The tears welled in her eyes, she fell to his level on her knees and kissed him deeply. He had to pull her away. They went back out hand-in-hand. When they came out, Poe darted to his sister and lifted her to twirl her around in a hug. “There's my sister, Merry Christmas!” he placed her down and put his hand on Finn's back to push him towards Rey. They exchanged Merry Christmases to each other and began to dish up. Rey noticed Finn and Poe under some mistletoe.  
  
“Hey, Poe, you're not going to break a tradition are you?” and she pointed up.  
  
Finn was utterly confused but Poe noticed and with a wide grin he placed his and Finn's plates down and dipped his boyfriend into a deep kiss. They had a feast of chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, plain stuffing, hard boiled eggs and cheese and broccoli, all made by Leia and Poe while they were in the bedroom. They sat down with full plates, wine being poured in each glass. Rey felt the need to get up when she saw Leia still on her feet, the petite woman gracing and practically gliding throughout the dinning room and kitchen. She seemed to be setting three more places at the table. Ben was avoiding eye contact with her. She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, not being able to talk to her brother since he and Finn were too busy feeding each other.  
  
The door rang, Leia smiled at her son and then to Rey. When Leia opened the door, Rey almost wept for the third time today. Her parents came in with store bought pumpkin pies and marshmallows on sweet potatoes. A man who seemed almost as tall as Ben came in after them, his eyes immediately locking with Leia. They hugged, he went in for a kiss, Leia shook her head with a playfully scolding look and Ben folded his arms and scoffed. Poe had exclaimed something but she was tearing up happy tears as she joined him and their family got together in a group hug.  
  
“I thought you guys didn't have the money to come out this year?” Rey exclaimed, hugging her mother tightly.  
  
“Dad, you didn't take out a loan did you?” Poe asked, giving his father a pat on the back when they hugged,  
  
“You didn't change out of your uniform?” Mr. Dameron chided.  
  
“Rey you didn't have to stop eating.” Mrs. Dameron said, putting her hands on either side of Rey's face.  
  
“Finn, get your sexy butt over here!” Poe said after he and Rey switched hugging their other parent.  
  
“Poe Dameron, don't scar your mother, you two don't have sex!”  
  
It was a cacophony of voices from the Dameron family. Finn had lingered aside to watch with amusement on his handsome features. Crossing his arms in Poe's APECS Parka. Leia and Han moved to Ben, to let the family come together. Ben merely nodded to his father, reluctantly giving him a handshake. When his mother shot him a look he said, “Love you mom.” and encircled her into a hug.  
  
Rey spoke up however, after Finn had been unwittingly dragged into a large hug as well. “But wait, how did you guys get here?”  
  
Mrs Dameron went to Ben, she offered him a hug to which he bent to her and hugged her back. “Your boyfriend's idea, he paid for half of our tickets, mostly because we wouldn't let him pay for it all.”  
  
Leia added to it, “He even spoke to his father to get them from the airport so you and Poe didn't know.”  
  
Before anything else could be said, they sat down to eat. More food, more voices, more kisses and tears. They said their good byes, Finn had the Dameron's with him and Han went his own way. Leia announced she was going to bed in their spare bedroom. Ben jumped up and went to go fix her room up and encouraged the two women to talk a little while longer.  
  
Leia patted Rey's knee when she knew her son was out of earshot. “What is the matter, Rey?”  
  
Rey bit her lip and twirled her thumbs, when everyone left she was left with the feeling of guilt. Ben had bought Christmas decorations, brought her mom and dad here, and bought her the beautiful emerald with crystals tear drop earrings and necklace in the velvet box she was holding. She got him a nice pen for his desk and writing, got him a few books he wanted to read and a watch and fine leather wallet. “I don't feel like I gave enough back to him.”  
  
Leia smiled and chuckled, she patted the younger woman's knee. “To tell you the truth, I helped with some of the plane ticket cost, but that's besides the point. Rey-” now the two women were angled towards each other and facing each other, “I know my son, he's been very angry and very bitter for a long time. His change from when he met you tells me you do a lot more for him than you think. Ben is lousy at expressing his feelings with words- so he over does things. Acts of Service, Gifts, and physical touch, love languages. Besides, he's never smiled and laughed so much, or call me so much until he met you.”  
  
Rey couldn't help the smile on her face. Leia nodded to her and wished her good night. She went to their bedroom, both too mentally tried from the day to even think about sex. They undressed, got into the covers. Watched Squeaks come from his hiding hole under Ben's dresser and waddle his way up to cuddle between them. They fell fast asleep with “Merry Christmas.” barely leaving their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have official just accepted that I am behind. I will try to do catch up this weekend, but with the holidays coming up and TLJ, I have taken on extra shifts at work and my family is trying to do a lot on weekends. But anyways, hope this was enjoyable! Thank you for Kudos and Comments! 
> 
> sorry it was so rushed and also Darth Squeaks is based off one of my cats I own! :3
> 
> Feel free to visit me on my Tumblr, which may not be a spoiler free blog for very long. necromancerluna is my tumblr! 
> 
> also this is Rey's outfit when she sends it to Ben: https://www.amazon.com/Avidlove-Christmas-Babydolls-Lingerie-Chemises/dp/B01MEH053P

**Author's Note:**

> Rey's dress http://24myfashion.com/2016/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/wpid-winter-dresses-for-women-2016-2017-2.jpg
> 
> Ben's Outfit http://i0.wp.com/www.heyuguys.com/images/2014/02/Adam-Driver.jpg
> 
> Also my Maz is based off her beautiful Actress Lupita Nyong'o.
> 
> Hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
